


Rugged Heart

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in another life they could grow old together, maybe if they weren't Star-Lord and Nova Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugged Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://rchardriders.tumblr.com/post/84488479064/i-might-regret-this).

> You're my back bone.  
>  You're my cornerstone.  
>  You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
>  You're my head start.  
>  You're my rugged heart.  
>  You're the pulse that I've always needed.

They grow old together, fighting space crime and saving the galaxy more times they care to remember. There’s been a few near misses and close scrapes, but they manage to survive it.

They don’t exactly retire, but they get a place on their home planet. A house with white picket fences and glass widows and a green lawn with a porch and a garden and a swing and a rocking chair. They still save the world sometimes, but it’s more of a hobby than a job now, more of something to do casually, rather than all the time.

At least that was the dream. Things don’t go the way either of them wanted it to, and perhaps, just _maybe_ , in another life, in another universe…

But here? Now? There wasn’t much hope for it to happen. With his forehead against his lover’s. With Richard’s hands covered in Peter’s blood, with Peter’s name on his lips. A scream, a shout, a whisper, a prayer.

They’d been separated for a mere minute when things had gone drastically wrong. Somehow, Peter had been crushed under so much rubble. Richard could see bones protruding out of Peter’s skin, blood flowing nonstop. Pete was barely alive, and Richard’s hands were trembling, shaking, but he had to be strong for Peter. He wasn’t going to lie and say it was alright because it wasn’t.

"I love… I love you." He cried out in between tears and sobs. "Me too…" He’d got in return. Years of love and companionship couldn’t be conveyed in those mere words alone, or with looks, or with touches and breath shared between kisses. There was no need to convey it, because it was in their hearts and minds, in their bodies and their very _soul_. Because death wasn’t the end, because death couldn’t separate them. Because they made a promise to each other, made it on the very first day together.

Richard vows to meet him among the stars.


End file.
